


Sam and Max Week Day 1: Favorite Villain

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [1]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Abe and Sybil are not together, F/F, F/M, Girl Stinky is a bi disaster, Move out the way Abe! Girl stinky and Sal are on the way to steal yo girl!, Multi, Sal loves his sassy bi GF, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 1 of dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and max week prompt! The prompt is: Favorite villain!(Maybe some spoilers for the Tell Tale Games so be warned!!)





	Sam and Max Week Day 1: Favorite Villain

I glance at the clock on the wall of this tacky dinner. It’s only been three minutes since I last checked. Ugh. I just want today to end already! I pull out my phone and text Sal.  _ Babe Im so bord! >:/ Talk to me!  _ I text. And now to await my cockroach in shining armor to reply. And with a ding I get my response.  _ Im just in the kitchen babe. You dont have 2 text :)!  _ Sal replies.  _ I no. but texting is funner. >;)  _ I respond.  _ Ok if thats what u want!  _ Sal responds.  _ Send me a dirty pic ;))) _ I text. I wait a moment.  _ Ding! _ My phone goes off. I check my phone to see what kind of scandalous pic by boyfriend sent me. It’s a picture of the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.  _ Baaaabbbbee!!!! _ I whine via text. I hear Sal giggling in the kitchen.  _ Brad Pitt wouldnt treat me this way!  _ I exclaim through text.  _ ur right. He wouldnt treat u like the queen u r <3\.  _ Sal texts back.  _ Aw. Keep going.  _

Suddenly, the front door opens, great. A customer. I glance up to see who it is and- oh no!  _ Sal! We have a code BI! I repeat. CODE BI!  _ I text frantically.  _ Oh? A cute girl?  _ Sal texts. Said cute girl is looking around the diner.  _ VERY CUTE!  _ I reply.  _ Well dont just sit there! Introduce yourself babe!  _ Sal encourages. “Welcome to Stinky’s.” I introduce. “What can I get you?” I offer. The lady adjustes her glasses. “I’m going to have to look at the menu first.” She says as she takes one. “No problem, just let me know whenever you are ready.” I turn back to my phone.  _ Sal shes so cute! D: HALP!  _ I text.  _ Send a pic! _ Sal asks. While Miss cute is distracted with looking over the menu I take a sneaky pic of her. I send it to Sal.  _ Wow. She is cute. And shes got tats. I no that ladys with tats are a weakness of yours ;).  _ Sal teases.  _ Not helping???? _ “I think I’ll get the “slimy slimy wimey jelly with a side of crackers, please.” The cutie answers. “Ok! Sal! We got a timey wimey with a side of shuriken bread squares!” I call to the back. Turn back to look at this woman. “Um. Can I get your name so I can make sure I don’t like, mix up your order with someone else's?” I try. She looks around. “You do realize that I’m the only one here, right?” She asks. Ugh! I’m so stupid! I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah. I know. It’s in case somebody else comes in.” I wave off. The lady gives me a sly smile as she peaks over her glasses. “Well, I wouldn't want my order to be mixed up. The names Sybil Pandemik.” She introduces. Sybil’s her name. “Order up.” Sal announces as he puts the dish on the severing self. “Ah. Here you go!” I say as I take the dish and present it to Sybil. “Ah, thanks.” She says as she starts to eat. And now that Sybils busy I can now hopefully get some support form the BF.  _ Sal, shes eating. What do i do?  _ I text.  _ Idk. u r the better flirter between the 2 of us? Which is kinda funny. Because when it comes 2 guyz you are miss confident and sexy but when a cute girl comes around its all bushies and awkwardness. Its kinda cute tbh.  _ Sal texts.  _ >:(( You do realize that we will both date her rite?  _ I ask.  _ :O rly?  _ Sal asks.  _ Of course babe! Sharing is caring ;))) <3<3<3!  _ I state.  _ I call first cuddle!  _ Sal texts. I roll my eyes. Sal is such a cuddle bug. 

“So what do I owe you?” Sybil asks. Huh? oh , she's has finished. “I-it’s on t-the house!” I stumble over my words. “Really?” Sybil asks. “Yeah! Cute girls eat free!” I say without thinking. A moment passes. OH GAWD! What did I just say?! “Well thank you food and the ego boost.” She says with a wink. I hide my face behind my hands. This is even more embarrassing then the time I called Dwayne "The rock" Johnson a dilf to his face, in front of his wife. “See you later~” Sybil announces as she leaves. I don't say anything as she leaves. 

“Babe?” Sal asks as he comes out of the kitchen. “Are you OK?” He continues. “No… no I am not.” I confirm. “It wasn’t that bad-” “I gave her a free meal and said that it was because she was cute.” I point out. “Isn’t… that flirting though?” He asks. “You just don’t get it…” I sigh. Sal looks off sadly. But something seems to have caught his eye. “Well. I would say that you didn’t do that bad of a job, babe.” He says as he picks up something on the counter. “Hmm?” I hum. Sal is reading something on a napkin. “I think you should look at this.” He says as he holds out the napkin. I take it and read what's written on it.  _ Call me sometime~ xoxo Sybil - 555-0169  _

“See. You weren't that much of a bi disaster.” Sal encourages. I scoff. “Rude.” I say as I hit Sal lightly on the shoulder. “It was a bi or die situation and you got bi just fine.” Sal giggles. “Hun, stop.” I warn. “OK. So, does she know that your in a relationship with me?” Sal asks. I smack myself on the forehead, I knew I was forgetting to do something! “Well, let’s just tell her on that date, huh?” Sal shrugs. I say nothing as I glance at the clock on the wall. At least it killed sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been Day one of Sam and Max weeks
> 
> Yeah, Girl stinky is my favorite villain.  
> Also hey, there was no Sam or Max in the entire fic, odd!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Thank you dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h for the prompts!)


End file.
